


The Dog and Duck

by settifora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Bartender Remus Lupin, Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/settifora/pseuds/settifora
Summary: Sirius's life is good. He has a job, he has a flat, he has his wonderful, ridiculous friends. Sure, he doesn't have a boyfriend, but he does all right, thanks very much.He certainly doesn't need to meet a beautiful man in the pub, but as bloody usual, the universe doesn't seem to much care what he needs. Sirius isn't complaining.He would have liked a little more warning before it happened, though. Maybe then he wouldn't have made quite such an arse of himself.---This is my first ever fic! I hope you enjoy.Updates will be Mondays and Thursdays. It's not complete, but I have most of the first ~8 chapters written out already.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 26
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic is just a random pub name. The dog is thematically appropriate, and I like ducks.
> 
> I am sure this is obvious, but this is a fan work based on the work of JK Rowling.

It's all Marlene's fault, really. 

"Tell you what, Black," she smirks, leaning forward across the rickety little table in the back corner of the pub that they always take over on Friday nights. She's laughing at him, two pints deep already. "Bet you can't get the next round in on the house." 

"Hah!" That's James, tipsy and grinning beside Sirius, listing slightly to the side as he smacks Sirius on the back. He never could hold his beer. "You're on, McKinnon." 

Sirius glances over at the bar and catches a flash of ginger hair. One of the Prewetts is on tonight - Fab or Gid, by the looks of it. This'll be a cake walk. Either one of them will spot Sirius a round of drinks just for the hell of it. He won't even have to flirt, although honestly, he's probably going to do that anyway. He's spent a number of very enjoyable evenings with Gideon over the past couple of years, and if the opportunity came up to find out if Fabian is as much fun as his brother, well, he wouldn't exactly say no. 

He turns back to the table, flashing Marlene a grin as he gets to his feet. "Watch me." With that, he saunters over to the bar, already considering a few incredibly cheesy opening lines that he knows will go down a storm with whichever twin is behind the bar this evening. 

Up close, he can tell it's Gid, but he can also tell that Gid is going to be busy for the next couple of minutes with an impressive list of drinks being reeled off by a girl in a pink miniskirt at the other end of the bar, so he leans nonchalantly against the polished wood surface, prepared to wait.

Back in their corner, Marlene is leaning against Dorcas, both of them laughing at something James has just said. As Sirius watches, James waves his hands dramatically in the air, and Lily swats at him, fond and exasperated. They make a good pair - several good pairs, in fact, James and Lily and Marlene and Dorcas, and Frank and Alice, too, when they're around. They rarely are, these days, because they're married and live out in Surrey in a huge detached house with a garden and a dog. Sirius would like a dog, but the lease on his flat forbids it and he can't see himself moving any time soon. A little niggling voice at the back of his head says he might sort of like the relationship, too, but he drowns it out. He's fine. He has fun, and it's far too early in life for him to be getting tied down. 

"What can I get you?" says a voice at Sirius's elbow, and he turns, ready to spout some truly awful come-on - and stops. Looks up, further than he'd anticipated, into a pair of totally unexpected brownish-green eyes. Feels his breath catch as he rakes his gaze across a smattering of freckles over a long, ever-so-slightly crooked nose.

"How about your number?" he croaks. _Shit._ That hadn't been what he'd wanted to say at all, not even to Gid, who he dimly registers is still at the other end of the bar, and certainly not to this total stranger who doesn't know Sirius from Adam. He's not above flirting with strangers, but he's normally better at it than this. 

"Excuse me?" Oh, but this stranger really is pretty, in an unassuming way that Sirius finds somehow completely disarming. Tawny hair and bright eyes and a thin scar that cuts right across the bridge of his nose, parting the freckles. Shame he looks so bloody taken aback. 

"Um…" Sirius wants to shrivel up under the bar and die. Damn Marlene and her stupid bet. "Never mind, sorry. Two pints of Mischief and a Fosters? And a red wine. And a pear cider. Please. Thank you." 

The new bartender starts pulling the pints, head bowed, hair falling into those eyes and blush still apparent across his cheekbones. Sirius drums his fingers on the bar and tries not to stare. 

"Sirius!" someone calls cheerfully, and he turns to find Gideon sauntering towards him behind the bar, grinning. "Long time no see." 

Sirius musters a smile. "You've been taking the wrong shifts, Gid, I've been around same as always. Been avoiding me?" 

"Now why would I do that, when you're _such_ good company?" Gideon replies, with a definite leer.

Sirius shoots a glance at the new bartender and finds that his ears have flushed red, which is oddly adorable. The poor man probably thinks Sirius is in the habit of trawling the bar for sex, which, well… Sirius isn't ashamed of his promiscuity, but he's not a creep, and he wishes there was a tactful way to explain that he doesn't just go around propositioning every bartender he meets. _Damn_ Marlene. 

"Here are your drinks," the new bartender says suddenly, and Sirius jerks out of his thoughts to realise that he's been staring at the side of the poor man's head. Creepily. Like a creep. 

"Um, yeah, thanks." He shoves two twenties over the bar, suddenly extremely grateful that this place has trays and he won't have to make two trips. "Keep the change." It's an obnoxiously large tip, but if Sirius has to stand here any longer he's afraid one of them might combust. With a nod of farewell to Gid, he scarpers. 

Marlene is waiting for him back at the table, her eyes dancing with amusement. "Well?" she challenges, as he sets the tray down and starts passing out drinks. 

"New guy," Sirius mutters, avoiding her eyes. "Not interested." 

"Aww," she coos. "Poor Sirius." She looks past him towards the bar, and raises one perfectly-sculpted eyebrow. "He's just your type, as well." 

Sirius honestly has no idea how she knows that, given he himself couldn't have called it until two minutes ago, but she's not wrong. 

"Maybe you'll grow on him," Marlene adds. "Like a fungus. You're good at that."

Sirius scowls and flips her the bird. If he never has to speak to that man again it will be too soon. 

***

Of course, when Sirius walks into the pub the following Friday at a quarter past five, the new guy is stood behind the bar, organising the pint glasses. Sirius squares his shoulders and tries not to grimace. It's still light outside, and something about seeing this man again in daylight (and, probably more to the point, total sobriety) makes his behaviour last time seem all the more dreadful. The poor man was just trying to do his job, and Sirius hit on him. If he's going to be a regular on the Friday night shift, then Sirius is going to have to apologise. 

He makes his way up to the bar, quietly thanking his lucky stars that he's the first one here this week. Nobody else needs to witness this. Well, except for Gid, who is regrettably also here, wiping down tables and whistling. Sirius ignores him. 

The bartender's eyes flick up as Sirius approaches the bar, and Sirius is dismayed to note a flicker of alarm before the other man schools his expression into professional neutrality. 

"What can I get you?" he asks. Both of them wince. 

"Listen," says Sirius, figuring that he may as well just get it over with, "I'm sorry about last week." 

"Oh," says the man. "Um, well, that's ok." 

Sirius shakes his head. "No it isn't. My friend Marlene bet me that I could score free drinks, and I saw Gid and figured he'd be game, but then it was you who served me and I… panicked, I guess. I shouldn't have said that. You were just doing your job and I went and made it weird."

"Really, it's fine, I get it." He smiles a little, tight-lipped, and Sirius feels something lurch in his stomach, as if to remind him that even in the cold light of day this man is still just as attractive as he was under dim bar lights after two pints. Maybe more, honestly. Sirius can make out all the little flecks in his eyes. "God knows we've all done stupid things in pubs," he adds, and well, that's an intriguing admission that Sirius is definitely not going to dwell on. The bartender squints at him. "So you say your friend Marlene bet you?" 

Sirius nods vigorously. "Yeah. Terrible woman. Dreadful. Can't be trusted." 

"Right. I'll remember that." He smiles again, wider and more genuinely this time, and Sirius tamps down on the growing feeling of warmth in his gut. Now is really not the time. 

"I'm Sirius, by the way," he says. All the other bartenders know him by name, and now that he's smoothed things over with this one, it feels only right to introduce himself. 

"I know," the other man replies, and then flushes slightly and clarifies, "I mean, Gideon mentioned." He hesitates, and then adds, "I'm Remus." 

Sirius is really going to need this bloke - _Remus_ , and there's a name that almost rivals the ridiculousness of his own - to stop blushing at every little provocation. It's _doing_ things to him, and he's already resolved to be on his best behaviour following the unfortunate start to their acquaintance. Besides, if early evidence is any indication, then Remus is definitely not interested, so Sirius's insides need to calm the fuck down.

Remus tilts his head towards the taps. "So," he says, "Mischief?" 

It takes Sirius a moment to realise that he's referring to the beer, even though it's the same thing he orders every time he comes in here. "How did you know?" he blurts. 

Remus smiles slowly, and oh god, Sirius's intestines are doing the macarena. "Well, _obviously_ the red wine was for Marlene the she-devil, and you don't strike me as the fruit cider type." Sirius gapes, until his brain helpfully reminds him that these are all drinks he'd ordered from Remus last week. Given how the rest of that interaction went, he can hardly be blamed for forgetting the details. "It could have been the Fosters, I suppose, but I thought I'd credit you with _some_ taste." 

Sirius snort-laughs. Fosters is James's drink of choice, and Sirius cannot wait to tell him that even the cute new barman thinks he's a philistine. Well, maybe not in so many words. 

"Got it in one," he says, raising his voice to add, "You've only been here a week and you're already better at this than Gid." 

"Fuck off, Black," Gideon sing-songs from behind him. Remus grins. Sirius's stomach performs an Olympic-level gymnastic routine, and he finds himself grinning back. Damn it. The last thing he needs is an awkward crush on the straight man who stands between him and his Friday night beer, but it seems that like it or not, that's what he's going to get. 


	2. Chapter 2

Over the course of the next few weeks it becomes apparent that Friday night is now Remus's regular shift.

Usually he's accompanied by Gideon, although on one occasion it's his sister, Molly. She's an alright sort, if a bit mumsy and straight-laced for Sirius's liking, but he's pretty sure she knows about his occasional dalliances with her brother and, judging by the looks he sometimes catches her giving him, she doesn't approve. He hasn't actually slept with Gid for going on six months now, but he thinks pointing this out is unlikely to improve matters, so he keeps his mouth shut. 

Sirius is often the first of his little group to arrive at the pub, thanks to his office being just around the corner, and the second time it happens Remus invites him to pull up a barstool rather than sloping off into the corner to wait for the others. Sirius doesn't need to be asked twice.

They're soon well on their way to becoming actual friends, with Sirius keeping his irritatingly persistent crush on Remus on a short leash. It doesn't help that Remus is a brilliant conversationalist, clever and insightful and blessed with a wicked sense of humour that, on several occasions, takes Sirius by surprise and makes him snort beer out of his nose.

Sirius develops a habit of sacking off work earlier than usual on a Friday, so that he can get down to the pub and spend fifteen minutes or so chatting with Remus before the first of the others turns up. It's usually Marlene, who works at a firm in the city doing god-knows-what for, as far as Sirius can see, no earthly reason, seeing as her family is the sort of wealthy that's a career unto itself, and she seems to absolutely loathe her job.

"Why don't you just quit?" he asks one Friday evening, interrupting a particularly vicious tirade about PowerPoint and the many ways it is used and abused. He's leaning on his elbow at the bar - Marlene's taken to joining him there to wait for the others, unless the pub's busy enough that there's a risk they'll lose their table. 

"Because," Marlene says darkly, "then she will win." 

"Who?" he asks, bewildered. 

"Bertha Jorkins. She's been trying to drive me out of this job since the day I got it."

"Do you mean to tell me you've kept working at a job you hate for _two years_ out of _spite_?" Sirius shakes his head. "What am I saying, of course you have."

Marlene shrugs. "It's not that bad. I don't even really do anything, I'm an executive. It was fine until they blocked YouTube on the corporate WiFi." Her eyes narrow. "I bet Bertha had something to do with that."

"Marlene, for the love of all that is good and holy, please, quit your damn job."

"At the very least you should buy a decent data plan," puts in Remus, suddenly appearing on the other side of the bar. "Then you can watch YouTube on your phone and Bertha Jorkins won't be able to do anything about it."

Marlene grins delightedly up at him. "Oh, I like you," she purrs. 

Remus flushes. Sirius struggles to suppress a scowl. 

"Easy, there, Marls," he says. "You'll give the poor boy the wrong idea." 

Remus swats him with the bar cloth. "Marlene and I understand one another perfectly, thank you." 

"In other words, he knows how atrociously gay I am." She takes a swig of her wine. "Speaking of which, where the fuck are the others? Dorks should've been here ages ago." 

Sirius fumbles in his pocket and pulls out his phone. He has seven new text messages, all of them from James. "Underground's buggered," he says, skimming through them. "The Piccadilly and Victoria lines are basically shut. James and Lily are getting the overground, they should be here soon." 

"Shit," mutters Marlene, thumbing at her own phone. "Dorky's made it to Haringey but she says she's just gonna walk home from there." She runs a hand through her hair. "D'you mind if I head off? She's had a shitty week and I promised her we'd have a fun evening. I don't want her moping 'round the flat by herself. If I get the bus I reckon I can be home by eight."

"Yeah, no problem," says Sirius.

"Cheers, darls," she says, sliding off the barstool and shrugging into her coat. "See you Sunday?"

Sirius nods, pulling her in for a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. "Wouldn't miss it." 

"Bye, Remus. You two have fun." Marlene shoots Sirius an extremely conspicuous wink, and then, before either of them can say anything else, turns and saunters out of the pub. Sirius is going to strangle her the next time he sees her. 

"What are you up to on Sunday, then?" 

Sirius startles slightly, and it takes him a moment to understand the question. For a second there he'd thought Remus was asking… but no. He pulls himself together.

"Just Sunday lunch at James and Lily's place. We do it every week." 

"Ooh, I love a good roast," says Remus. "One of the things I miss about living at home. My mum does the best roast potatoes." 

"No plans yourself, then?" 

"Not really much point for one person," Remus says sadly. 

"You should come," Sirius offers. The idea popped into his head unbidden, fully formed and sparkling, as all truly bad ideas seem to - but even after he's stopped and thought about it for a second, he can't see why not. "To James and Lily's, I mean." 

Remus is looking at him strangely.

"I wouldn't want to intrude," he says carefully. 

"Oh, no worries, they're always nagging me to bring someone." This is entirely true. Admittedly, they definitely mean a date, but Sirius is confident that they won't mind if he brings a friend instead. If that's even what this is. Even he's not sure, and he's the one initiating it. "The more the merrier." 

Something shifts in Remus's expression, and after a moment he smiles cautiously. "All right," he says. "It'd be nice to get to know them. They seem like good people." 

"They are," Sirius affirms. "The best." 

"Thank you for inviting me," says Remus, still smiling. "If you give me the details, I'll be there." 


	3. Chapter 3

The spontaneous dinner invitation actually results in Sirius getting Remus's phone number, which he tries not to think too much about, in case he remembers the first time he asked for it and dies of mortification. Still, he restrains himself from texting Remus any more than strictly necessary. By the time Sunday rolls around Sirius has sent Remus exactly two messages, one with the details of time and place, and another telling him he needn't bring anything besides himself. Remus replied with a simple _thank you_ , and that was that. 

On Sunday morning, Sirius wakes up at seven o'clock and finds himself entirely unable to get back to sleep. He rolls out of bed resentfully, mourning the loss of his usual weekend lie-in, and goes in search of breakfast.

By eight, he's had a shower, thrown some clothes on, and is bouncing off the proverbial walls. 

Nine o'clock sees him standing on the doorstep of James and Lily's house - a lovely red brick terrace on a road flanked either side with actual trees, a rarity in this part of London. James's parents paid the deposit on it when he first got his job, and he's lived here ever since. Lily only moved in last year, when the lease ran out on her flat. 

James answers the door in his dressing gown. He stares at Sirius. Sirius stares back, searching for something to say. He hadn't thought this far ahead. 

"Thought you might like some help," he offers eventually. "Cooking for six, and all." 

James says nothing, merely yawns expansively and then turns around and pads back into the house, leaving the door open for Sirius to follow. 

Lily appears at the top of the stairs as Sirius is scuffing his boots on the doormat. She, too, is wearing a dressing gown, and her hair is piled in a messy heap on top of her head.

"Morning, Sirius," she calls down to him, her voice full of amusement. "To what do we owe this pleasure?" 

"Couldn't sleep," Sirius mutters. "Thought I'd make myself useful." 

"You thought you'd come and wreak havoc in my kitchen whilst I'm trying to dress a chicken, you mean." She sighs, and starts down the stairs. "I don't suppose you've at least brought coffee?" 

Sirius has not brought coffee.

"I could make you a pot?" he offers weakly. 

Lily waves him off. "We've just bought a new espresso machine and I'm not having you touching it," she says, heading for the kitchen. "James is bad enough, I had to clean coffee off the walls yesterday. Knowing you it'll end up on the ceiling, and we'll be lucky if nothing explodes." 

Sirius considers pointing out that he has an espresso machine in his very own flat, but thinks the better of it when he remembers that he still doesn't know how to use the bloody thing. He tried it once, and it made so many disquieting noises that he switched it off and unplugged it for good measure. But it had been a Christmas gift from Reggie, the first after they'd patched up their relationship, and as such he hadn't the heart to return it. (That, and the bastard hadn't given him a gift receipt.) 

He trails after Lily into the kitchen, which is a bright, airy extension on the back of the house, overlooking their little garden. James is already here, crunching on a slice of toast. Lily pulls mugs out of the cupboard and sets about making coffee.

Sirius perches at the breakfast bar. 

"So tell me again why you've turned up _nine hours_ early for dinner?" says James. 

Sirius sighs, rubbing his hands over his face. "I woke up early and I couldn't think of anything else to do with myself. You know I can't be left to my own devices." 

"Nothing to do with the bloke you've invited for dinner, then?" 

Sirius narrows his eyes. "All right, so maybe I'm a bit nervous about him meeting you tossers, you know, properly. Outside work. I think we might be becoming friends."

"I'd say so, if he's accepting your dinner invitations." 

"Well then. Wouldn't be the first person you've all sent running for the hills." 

James hums in acknowledgement around a bite of toast. "Not a date, though?" 

Sirius snorts. "As if I'd ask a bloke to meet you lot on a first date." 

"Fair," says James. "Lily can be very offputting." 

The woman in question smacks him in the arm as she leans past him to hand Sirius his coffee. "Here you go. Grab yourself a croissant, too." She indicates a tray of them, warm from the oven. 

"Lily is an angel," sighs Sirius. "Thanks, love." 

***

Remus turns up on the dot of six, bundled up in a wool coat and scarf, clutching a bottle of wine. Lily opens the door to him - James is embroiled in a lengthy battle with the potatoes - and Sirius hovers behind her, feeling on edge. 

"Hello, Remus," Lily says warmly, ushering him into the hallway. "It's lovely to see you. We were thrilled when Sirius told us you were coming." 

Remus smiles shyly at her. "Hi - Lily, isn't it? Thank you so much for having me. I brought wine," he says, proffering the bottle. "I'm not even sure if most of you drink wine, but I know Marlene does, and I thought showing up to your house with everyone's individual drinks orders might be a bit… bartender-y?" 

"Wine is perfect, thank you, Remus," Lily says, accepting the bottle with a smile. "Would you like a glass?" 

Remus accepts, and Lily disappears back into the house, leaving Sirius hovering in the hallway with Remus. 

"Shoes off?" says Remus quietly. 

Sirius glances down at his own socked feet. "Ideally. They're not strict about it, but I leave mine here."

Remus nods, and kneels down to undo his laces. Sirius stares down at him. He's always belonged to the 'stamp down on the heel and pull' school of shoe removal, as has James, but something about the care with which Remus approaches this simple everyday task is oddly charming. 

"Can I take your coat?" he asks, when Remus clambers back to his feet, now shoeless. 

Remus says nothing, just smiles and shrugs out of the garment in question, then steps close to press it into Sirius's waiting hands. Sirius swallows, his gaze sweeping down over the soft brown jumper Remus is wearing underneath, then back up to meet moss-green eyes. Remus gazes back at him. He is close enough that Sirius can make out his freckles, the thin line of his scar. Sirius opens his mouth - though to say what, he has no idea. 

"Oi, tosser, d'you want a glass of wine?" James bellows from the kitchen. Sirius takes a hasty step back. 

"James!" he hears Lily admonish, followed by a string of quieter words he can't make out. He can hear her tone, though, and she sounds cross. 

James appears in the hallway a moment later, looking sheepish. "Sorry," he says. "Sort of forgot you were here, Remus." Sirius rolls his eyes. Only James could forget about the presence of a visitor whilst in the process of cracking open the bottle of wine they'd brought.

"I will have a glass of wine, please, James," he replies evenly. He retrieves a coat hanger from the hall closet and buttons Remus's coat onto it with careful fingers. James nods, and beckons Remus through into the kitchen, Sirius trailing in their wake. 

Soon the four of them are standing around the brightly-lit kitchen with drinks in their hands, chatting easily. Marlene and Dorcas have yet to arrive - hardly a surprise, as they're rarely on time anywhere. Remus and Lily seem to have hit it off, based largely on a mutual appreciation of some novel or other that apparently won a prize last year. Sirius is not exactly a literature nut, so he's just leaning against the counter top, watching them. 

"He seems like a good bloke."

Sirius startles, and turns to find James looking at him, a smile playing on his lips. 

"He is," he agrees. "Wouldn't have invited him otherwise." 

"Think he's interested?" 

Sirius glances back at Remus, who is now laughing at something Lily's said. "I don't know," he says truthfully. A few weeks ago he'd have said there was no chance, but now he thinks that just maybe there's something there. He certainly felt like they were having a moment back there in the hallway. Then again, maybe Remus is just _nice._

Just then Remus glances over and catches his eye, giving him a smile. Sirius's stomach flips. Remus holds his gaze for a second, eyes warm, before turning back to Lily. 

"Maybe," Sirius breathes. _Maybe._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! This is an extra bonus update in honor of Remus's birthday.
> 
> I'm still planning on updating again later in the week, although it might be on Friday instead of Thursday, since I haven't edited it yet.

"That was delicious, thank you," Remus says, setting down his cutlery with a smile. 

"You're very welcome," Lily replies. "Why don't you all go on through to the living room, and Sirius and I will clear the table and be with you shortly." 

"Oh - are you sure I can't help at all?" offers Remus. 

"No, no, don't trouble yourself. It'll only take a moment," Lily assures him.

James stands and leads the way into the front room. Lily waits until she's sure they're out of earshot before rounding on Sirius. 

"What a thoroughly lovely man," she says. 

"I know," groans Sirius. "I swear, the more I see of him, the worse it gets." 

"Well, if it's any consolation, I think he likes you too." 

Sirius rubs a hand over his face. "I just don't know, Lils. Sometimes I think there's something there, but then, you've seen how bloody nice he is. Maybe that's all there is to it." 

Lily hums, considering. "Remus lives over your way, right?" Sirius nods. "Why don't you walk him home later? Give the two of you a chance to talk, outside of his work, away from the rest of us." 

"That's not a bad idea," says Sirius. 

"Of course it isn't, it's mine." Lily stacks the plates with a clatter. "Come on, let's stick all this in the dishwasher so we can go and join the others." 

Five minutes later, when they do make it through to the living room, Marlene has stolen Sirius's chair. 

The five of them have a well-established seating arrangement for their after-dinner hangouts: Marlene and Dorcas take the sofa, with Marlene stretched out full-length and her head in Dorcas's lap; James and Lily squash onto the loveseat, which is really only big enough for one-and-a-half people; and Sirius takes the solitary armchair. 

Tonight, though, Marlene is in Sirius's seat. James and Dorcas, obviously thrown by this development, are sat side by side on the sofa, and Remus is perched on the loveseat. 

Lily plops into the open seat next to James. Sirius shoots Marlene a look, and she smirks. 

"Oh, um," says Remus, apparently noticing the situation. "I'll budge up." 

Sirius considers declining the offer and sitting on the floor, but decides that would be weird. 

"Thanks," he manages. 

He sits down next to Remus.

 _Their thighs are touching_. Sirius tries not to think about it. It's just that he can feel the heat of Remus's leg against his own, even through both of their trousers; he can feel the solid press of Remus against him. He takes a deep breath to steady himself, only now he can _smell_ Remus, a hint of his soap and the faint trace of something warmer underneath. 

"... isn't that right, Sirius?" 

"Huh?"

Marlene's smirk widens. "Oh, I'm sorry, were you not listening?" 

"Just… distracted, sorry. What were you saying?" 

"I was _saying_ that Dorky and I have been together two years now, and James and Lils ever since school, but we're still waiting for the lucky fellow who'll get you to settle down." 

"Oh," says Sirius. "Well… yeah, I guess." 

"Maybe you'll find him soon," Marlene says sweetly. 

"Maybe," Sirius mumbles. 

"I'm sure you will," says Remus, and Sirius turns to look at him. He's _so close._ "If you want to, that is." There's a light flush across the tops of his cheekbones, and his eyes are bright. He smiles softly at Sirius. "You don't strike me as the type to be shy about going after what you want."

Sirius's breath catches in his throat. "Yeah," he croaks, nonsensically.

"Sirius has always been a head-first kind of guy." Marlene's voice breaks the spell between them, and Sirius shifts backwards on the tiny seat. He'd actually been _leaning in,_ he thinks, without even meaning to. "It's not like him to need a push."

Remus turns his attention back to Marlene. "Well, good for him, I suppose. I'm afraid I've always been more prone to overthinking things." 

"Yes, well," says Marlene brightly, "perhaps Sirius could do with a bit of that. Balance him out a bit. Sometimes he can be a right impulsive pillock."

"Yes, thank you, Marlene," Sirius says acidly. "Does anyone else want to bring up any of my character flaws?" 

There is a brief silence. Then everyone starts talking at once. 

"He can't keep things tidy to save his life." 

"He's literally _never_ on time."

"He's always leaving the toilet seat up." 

"He's got absolutely _terrible_ taste in furniture."

"All right, thank you!" shouts Sirius, rising to his feet amid the hubbub. "If you're all going to be horrible, I'm going home."

"You're leaving me with this lot?" exclaims Remus. Sirius thinks the alarm in his voice is joking, but it's hard to be sure - at least until he breaks into a grin. He lays a hand on Sirius's forearm, and Sirius stills. "Stay a little while longer. Then we can walk back together, if you like."

Sirius rolls his eyes, but drops back onto the loveseat. "Fine," he pouts. He points an accusatory finger at the other four. "But you lot had better be nice." 

***

It's about a fifteen minute walk from James and Lily's house back to the neighbourhood that Sirius and Remus both live in, and they pass most of it chatting easily, just as they do in the pub. Remus is telling Sirius about a time he locked himself out of the house in his pyjamas, and Sirius is laughing along, poking fun at appropriate moments. 

They stop at the end of Remus's road, turning to face one another. Sirius shoves his hands into his pockets and scuffs his foot on the pavement. 

"I had a really good time tonight," says Remus, and the sheer cliché-end-of-date-ness of it makes Sirius want to laugh, but he doesn't. "Thank you for inviting me." 

Sirius smiles. "You should come again. I know Lily and James loved having you, and I… well. Me too." 

"But not Marlene and Dorcas?" Remus teases. 

Sirius huffs. "I'm sure they did too." 

"I'm glad," Remus says softly. "I could do with having some friends in the area." 

Sirius's stomach squirms in disappointment. _Friends._ Right. He forces a smile. "Well, you've got them. Us."

Remus smiles, eyes crinkling at the edges. "I'm glad I met you, Sirius."

"Me too," Sirius agrees quietly.

For a long moment they just stand and look at one another, neither of them saying anything. 

"Well, goodnight," says Remus eventually. He starts forward, then hesitates, and Sirius hovers in place, frozen and unsure what to do. Then Remus places both his hands on Sirius's upper arms, pulling him into an awkward half-hug. Sirius grips him behind the elbows and tries desperately to just roll with it. Just as he's drawing back, Remus darts in, lightning-fast, and presses his dry lips to Sirius's cheek.

"I - goodnight, Sirius," he says. Then he pulls away entirely, turns on his heel and hurries away up the darkened street. 

Sirius stays rooted to the spot, staring after him.

The kiss itself was nothing more than he would exchange with any of his friends - had exchanged, in fact, with several of them not half an hour ago. There's nothing inherently romantic or sexual about the gesture. But this is Remus, and Sirius can't help but feel that there ought to be more to it. He certainly hadn't made it _seem_ terribly casual. Then again, Lily had kissed Remus on the cheek much like that when they'd said their goodbyes earlier, so perhaps he's just inferred that this is the appropriate farewell in their friendship group. Maybe he's just trying to fit in, even though the idea of kissing his friends is strange to him? What if the tension Sirius thought he could feel between them was just Remus's awkwardness at the situation? 

Sirius's phone buzzes in his pocket, breaking him from his spiraling thoughts. He pulls it out and sees a new text. 

**Lily Evans**

_Lily: Well???_

Still somewhat dazed, he types out a response. 

_Sirius: He kissed me_

_Lily: !!!!_

_Sirius: On the cheek! He kissed me on the cheek. Is that a friend thing? That's a friend thing, isn't it?_

Sirius's phone begins to ring. He swipes to answer it. 

"Tell me," Lily commands immediately. 

"We were just saying goodbye at the end of his road and he went in for a hug - kind of a hug, anyway, it was more sort of holding onto each other's arms than anything - and then as he was pulling away he just… kissed me on the cheek. Like you and James and Marls and Dorky do all the time. Like you did to Remus when we were leaving yours, in fact, that's probably where he got the idea, and now that I think about it this is obviously a friend thing, isn't it?"

"Sirius, breathe," Lily says sharply. Sirius sucks in a breath. "This isn't quite the conclusive answer we'd hoped for, maybe, but it's a good sign, right? And things certainly looked positive when you two were here. I think you should ask him out." 

"I can't ask him out, Lily, he's our bartender." Sirius runs a frustrated hand through his hair.

Lily sighs into the phone. "You have literally slept with Gideon Prewett on seven separate occasions." 

"That's different," argues Sirius. It's been eight times, actually, but only about half of them were Friday night after the pub. Sirius honestly has no idea how Lily knows about _any_ of the others, even if she has missed one. "Gid and I were just having fun." 

"Were?" Lily queries. 

"Haven't slept with him in months, have I?" Sirius says, feeling rather petulant. If Lily is going to go around keeping tabs on his sex life then the least she could do is notice when he stops having one. 

"Ask Remus out, Sirius." 

"He needs friends," Sirius argues. "He's new to the area and he needs people he can go for Sunday lunch with, not some sleazeball who hits up bartenders for casual sex." 

"Is that what this is, then?" Lily is starting to sound cross. "You're bored of Gideon, so you thought you'd move on to the new hire?" 

"No!" yelps Sirius. 

"Look, Sirius, you obviously have some sort of feelings for the man, and I don't think you're doing anyone any favours by trying to hide that fact. Get it out in the open. If he's not interested, maybe you can still be friends, but at least you'll have your expectations set correctly." Lily's voice softens. "I don't want to watch you pining away after him, Siri. Just think about it, okay?" 

Sirius deflates. "Yeah, all right." There's no harm in giving it some thought, preferably in the light of a new day. That's something he's learned the value of in the last few years, and he likes to think of it as one of the few useful accoutrements of being a Proper Adult.

There's a muffled conversation on the other end of the phone, and then Lily's voice comes back, loud and clear and sounding slightly flustered. "Listen, James and I are going to… watch a movie, so I'm going to go, if that's okay? But you can call us any time. We love you."

Sirius smirks. "Yeah, okay Lils. I love you too. Enjoy your _movie._ " 

Lily huffs a laugh. "You're a terror, Sirius Black. Talk to you soon." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying this fic or have any feedback on it, please drop me a comment! I've never done this before, so I'd love to know what's working and what I could improve.


	5. Chapter 5

The following Friday, Remus is not in the pub. 

Sirius walks in to find Molly behind the bar, and for a moment he thinks she's picked up her brother's shift again, until he spots Gid ducking out of the back room with a crate of glasses in his arms. Gid shoots him a flirtatious smile and a wink. Sirius turns back to Molly to find her scowling at him. 

He orders a drink, doing his level best to ignore the scowl. When he's a couple of sips in and she hasn't bitten his head off yet, he feels brave enough to ask, "Where's Remus this week?" 

Molly glares at him. "Why d'you want to know?" 

Sirius blanches. "Um… Remus is my friend?" He doesn't mean for it to sound like a question, but it does. 

"What, like my brother?" she demands, and oh brilliant, now Molly definitely thinks he's sleeping with Remus. It's the sort of thing Sirius would do, obviously, but he seriously doubts Remus would be happy to learn that his colleague thinks he's fucking the clientele. 

"Not like that," he says hurriedly. 

"So you're  _ not _ friends with my brother?" she says belligerently, and oh god, why did he ever think she was  _ mumsy _ , Molly Weasley is a goddamn battleaxe and Sirius is definitely on the wrong side of her. 

"No, I am, it's just…" He flounders, desperately searching for the magic words that will get him out of this mess. 

"Different strokes for different folks, right, Black?" Gideon cuts in, and Sirius has never been more grateful for any intervention ever in his entire life - even if it does come with another wink, which Molly definitely catches. Sirius is a bit worried that she might actually kill him. 

"Something like that," he says weakly.

Gid laughs. "Don't know where Remus is, I'm afraid, mate. He just texted round asking to swap out his shift, and Molly here was free to take it over. We didn't ask questions." 

Sirius feels suddenly ill. "Just this shift?" he croaks. He doesn't think he's done anything to make Remus avoid him, but he has a sudden vision of Remus's retreating back, and suddenly he can't help but wonder. What if he accidentally did something creepy after the friendly-goodbye kiss? What if he's somehow made his feelings obvious and it's freaked Remus out? 

"Might've been a couple of others earlier in the week, come to think of it," says Gideon. "You all right, mate? You look a bit sick."

Sirius gets the distinct impression that Gid is hamming up this 'mate' business for Molly's benefit, so he tries to take it in stride. He shakes himself. "Yeah, sorry, mate, I'm fine. Hope he's okay, though." If Remus is dropping more than just his Friday night shifts then it's probably nothing to do with Sirius. It's all fine. Remus will be back next week, and everything will go back to normal. 

***

That night, after he's staggered home from the pub and shoved two slices of bread into the toaster, he texts Remus. 

**Remus Lupin**

_ Sirius: Hey Remus just wondering if your up for Sunday lunch again this week? _

_ Sirius: We'd love to have you!! _

_ Sirius: Same time same place _

_ Sirius: Just let me know xx _

He sits and waits, staring at his phone screen in the muffled dark of his kitchen. He's regretting the text kisses. They don't feel very platonic. 

The toast pops. Sirius startles, and flings his phone across the room. 

"Fuck," he mutters, picking it up and giving it a once-over. Luckily it seems unharmed, so he puts it down on the worktop to keep it out of harm's way and starts rummaging through the cupboards for the Nutella.

The phone buzzes just as he's opening the jar and starting the hunt for a clean knife. He snatches it up instantly. 

_ Remus: Can't, sorry.  _

Sirius's heart sinks. That's it? No explanation, no 'maybe next week', not even a 'see you in the pub next Friday' - just 'can't, sorry'. He's not going to get to see Remus for almost a fortnight and he doesn't even get to know why. 

With shaking fingers he types out a response. 

_ Sirius: No worries mate, maybe next week?  _

He doesn't get a reply. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always I live for your feedback, so please drop a comment if you have any!


End file.
